


Blue

by elementalram



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, public blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalram/pseuds/elementalram
Summary: Emmy and Professor Layton mess around in their car and almost get caught by the boys in blue!
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Blue

“Emmy, for goodness' sake, you’re going to get us arrested!”

Professor Layton fumbled with his seatbelt as he tried to pull off his brown coat under his assistant's gleeful gaze. Bathed in the blue glow from the bar light on top of the police vehicle just behind them, Emmy bit her lip as she rubbed his upper thigh. 

“Don't worry, I’ve got this handled," she said in a low voice. "Just keep your jacket in your lap and follow my lead.” 

The Professor shook his head in resignation as he folded his arms on top of his coat. Emmy rolled down the window of the Laytonmobile as she watched the officer approach in the side mirror. He was a big fellow in every dimension, clad in a dark uniform and vest, and wearing a somber glare to match.

“License and registration?” 

She arched her back to pull her wallet out of her back pocket. She flipped it open and produced her ID. “How can I help you today, officer?” 

“I noticed your driving was a little… _sporadic_.” 

“Really?” 

“Have you been drinking tonight?” The officer flashed a beam of light into the car and over Emmy and the Professor. His eyes lingered over the surplus of models, maps, and tools in the backseat. He raised an eyebrow.

“No sir, no drinking for us. We’re on our way back from a convention. An archaeology convention.” She added the last part as he leaned over to get a better look at the collection.

He took another look at Emmy’s ID and straightened up. “Well, Ms. Altava, I think I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle.” 

“Charlie, is that you?” The Professor leaned forward to get a better look at the officer’s face. 

The officer immediately bent back down. As he shone the light on the Professor, his mouth fell open. “Oh my goodness! Professor Layton! I didn’t recognize you without your tophat--!”

“It’s nice to see you. How’s your mother?”

“Doing good!" He held his cheek as a smile spread over his round face. "She’s getting ready for a trip to Italy.” 

“Is that so! Make sure she visits the museum in Naples, will you?”

“Certainly!” The officer touched the brim of his hat politely and returned the ID to Emmy. “Well, I’ll be seeing you. Take care, Professor.” 

“Good night.” 

As soon as the officer retreated to his patrol car, Emmy whipped around to face the man beside her with her mouth open and her eyes wide. “What was that?” 

“Student of mine from years ago.” 

“No way!” 

“Sure. Probably. Half the youth in this city have taken my class or seen me in the paper.” He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. “Now Emmy, if you don’t mind…”

Emmy stared at him incredulously. She narrowed her eyes. “You sly dog! You didn’t even know him, did you?” 

The Professor sighed. “I saw his name when he flashed his badge. The rest came naturally. Satisfied?” 

“Not yet, but I will be soon..." She licked her lips and leaned in close.

“Not here! Wait at least until he leaves.” 

Officer Charles Something-or-Other had climbed into his patrol car but had not driven away yet. The blue lights continued to flash outside, tinting everything in the Laytonmobile with an almost ethereal glow. In this part of town, the streets were mostly empty but for a few cars and pedestrians passing by. The Professor glanced upward; tall buildings loomed overhead on either side of the little car, presumably full of offices and cubicles. Although it was approaching midnight, a few lights remained on in each building. 

Meanwhile, Emmy's hand slithered over his thigh and under the coat he held tightly to his lap. Having found her target, she stroked his bare length, still rock hard and dripping wet from her earlier attention. She watched him melt in his seat as she rubbed its head with short, quick motions, then one long stride toward the base.

The Professor tried and failed to stifle a moan. “God, Emmy, when did you get so good at this?” 

“Practice makes perfect. Now, move your jacket and I’ll show you what else I can do.” 

He leaned back in his chair and apprehensively pulled his coat down just a little. Emmy pulled it the rest of the way off his lap and let it fall to the floor. Despite her vociferous advances, she now paused to stare. Her face grew flushed; a fact for which even the Professor was able to see in the darkness of the car.

“ _Dang_ , Professor.” 

“Call me Hershel, please.” 

“Sorry, force of habit. You’re really excited, aren’t you?” 

“I’m literally aching right now, so if you don’t finish this, then I will.” He gripped himself tightly and thumbed over the tip. It twitched hard. 

“Slow your horses! I was just admiring the view.” 

Emmy pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned over him. He groaned loudly and openly as his hard cock finally, blissfully, met the back of his assistant's hot, wet throat in one swift motion. She gripped the base as she slowly drew higher, then eagerly plunged down again as far as she could. Despite his usual upright and academic demeanor, the Professor found himself hard-pressed to restrain himself, and Emmy knew it. She paused for a moment to catch her breath and gaze up at his gasping, moaning face while she stroked his hard thickness. 

“Oh, Emmy,” he hissed. “Don’t stop. Faster.” 

Her mouth was back on him again, stroking fast, occasionally pausing to suck, lick the length, and flick the tip with her pink tongue. Each whimper and guttural moan of hers sent lascivious vibrations through his body, driving him wild and forcing him closer and closer to climax. In an effort to make her feel as high as he did at this moment, he caressed her head, her neck, her back, and every part of her he could reach. He let one hand slip under her yellow coat to tease and flick the perk nipple through her blouse. Even while bathed in this ominous blue light, she was beautiful.

With his head swimming, he closed his eyes and massaged her ear and the side of her face. Her lips were stretched taut around him and her tongue lolled back and forth. He was getting close. 

Just then, they heard a car door slam shut. The Professor's eyes flew open. He seized the rear-view mirror and watched in abject horror as Officer Whatever turned to face the Laytonmobile. He was looking down at something in his hands and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Emmy, he’s back, he’s going to see us--”

He tried to wiggle free, but Emmy held fast to his pelvis. She hummed a _“nuh-uh”_ around him. A single oral objection turned into a humming, vibrating melody, and the Professor felt his mind turn blank. Powerless to maintain self-control, he clutched her shoulder, convulsing and shaking beneath her. Wave after wave of hot, viscous cum fired down her throat until she could bear it no more. With a short cry and a choking cough, she leaned back. 

“ _Shit_ , Hershel!” 

Soon, Emmy, the Professor, and the ceiling of the car were covered in white, ropy fluid. Thoroughly spent, the Professor fell back and closed his eyes with a gratified sigh. 

Just then came a knock on the window. 

Emmy jumped. After quickly throwing the coat back over the Professor's lap, she turned to face the officer. She wiped her face with her sleeve and rolled the window down. 

“Y-yes, officer?” 

“Um..." The officer fidgeted with a book in his hands. "Do you think you could sign this for me, Professor Layton, sir?” 

The Professor turned to look. The officer held up a copy of an old textbook he had co-written years earlier. _"A Look at the Livelihood of the Ancients,"_ or something like that. The cover looked worn from use and several pages were dog-eared. He smiled. 

“Of course I can, son.” With an unsteady hand, he accepted the book and pen from the man, signed the inside front cover, and handed it back. 

“Thank you, this really means a lot to me. Have a good night.” 

“You too.” 

This time, the man got into the patrol car and drove away, waving as he passed by. Once he was gone, the Professor turned to Emmy and tried to force a frown. “That was too close.”

“I guess. You know, you would look pretty hot in handcuffs though.”

He chuckled, his face softening into a smile. "Don't go getting any ideas now. Let's just count ourselves fortunate we didn't get arrested, and we didn't get into an accident with you trying to drive one-handed." 

"Listen, the only mistake I made tonight was not pulling over to do that sooner." Emmy laughed as she turned the key and started up the engine.

"Speaking of which..." The Professor drew his hand up her thigh as she pulled the car out onto the road. "We're still a long way from home, but I think I know a secluded little spot just east of here." 

"Oh?" Her face began to flush once more as his fingers rubbed her most sensitive spot. 

"I do believe it's your turn." 


End file.
